Kingdom Hearts: The Journey
by Chison
Summary: Wonder what happened between Final Fantasy VII and Kingdom Hearts concering Cloud? This is what I think happened.


The Journey  
A Kingdom Hearts fan fiction  
By:  
Chison  
(I don't own the characters or Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy...)  
  
Since I had put him into his place, everything seems like its at peace, but it is not...because he is still inside the Planet, and he is watching, waiting, for the perfect time to strike. I knew we would duel again, but I never guessed that we would fight after so many years later...  
I was returning home, back to my house, with my beautiful wife waiting for me at the door, she waived to me, it seemed like life was perfect for me, but I knew something was coming...Something dreadful. I wanted to talk to her about it, but she just pushed it aside, saying it was nonsense, but late at night, I would stay up on the roof, and watch the stars, but they started blinking out, one by one. She followed me outside, and watched the stars with me, we had been childhood friends, and we would sit out and watch the stars until dawn. This night was different, because the saw the stars twinkling out of existence, one at a time. "What you were saying about the stars were right." She whispered in my ear, and then got up and started down the roof again, not realizing the danger that this posed. I wondered if it was him, the one who I had put away deep into the Planet, but I my thoughts suddenly turned to myself. I felt someone or something, tug on my heart, trying to take it from my body, I gripped my heart, and it seemed to stay, and then the pain left. I decided then it was time to take action.  
Early that morning, I left my down, and traveled the world, trying to find my lost comrades. I found Barret, a good friend of mine, in Midgar, who was running a number of bars in the lower levels. I told him what was coming, and the stars blinking out, but he shoved me aside, saying that he had a lot of business to attend to, and I walked out, well when this world goes under, don't come running to me. I thought to myself, and then I took my search to the Cosmo Canyon, and consulted RedXIII. All he could tell me, was the stars were blinking out, which I already knew, so I left, and then I found Vincent.  
He was stand on a tall cliff into the ocean, looking off into the horizon. "Cloud, whats your problem?" He sharply asked, as if he already knew, I told him the story of the stars blinking out, and the pull of on my heart. He slowly turned around and said, "They have found this world, it will only be a matter of time before they are ready to attack..." I was surprised by this. Did Vincent know all along about these things, but never said anything? Questions started to race through my mind, but the one I managed to say was, Are you with them?  
He simply gave a nod, and I readied my sword, and I dashed toward him, he turned into a demon form, and grabbed it. He had a weird symbol on this chest, it looked like a heart, but it had an X through it, and he tossed me back, and I flipped over, and looked just in time to dodge the attack from Vincent. His claws clashed with my sword, and he was gaining the upper hand, and then I used one of my techniques I had developed, and it turned the tide of the fight. He collapsed on the ground, and reverted back into his human form, "If you kill me now, I will become more powerful than you will ever imagine..." I knocked him out with the blunt end of my sword, and I then I pushed my sword into his heart. "If you ever come back somehow, I will kill you again." I said to his corpse, and I took his red cloak and his claw arm, and I started walking off into the distance.  
I came home late that night, I was broken and bruised from the fight with Vincent, She took me in, and started to wash the wounds that were made from earlier that day. "Cloud what did you do to Vincent?" She said as I was lying on the bed. "Vincent was something other than human... He was not Vincent." She knew what I was talking about and then she left to get bandages from the other room. I clenched my sword in my hand, and I started to wrap the sword in cloth, and then she came back in, and started to clean my wounds again. I fell asleep after a few minutes...  
My dream that night was almost a foretelling of the future, it had a creature with a black body and little antenna from its head and a pair of yellow eyes, there must have been millions of them, and they were searching for something...But then there came a boy, he seemed only about 14, he had brown hair and a pair of ice blue eyes, and he was wielding a strange weapon. It looked like a key, and he was destroying the creatures with it, and then I saw him, the one I had sealed away. I woke up in a cold sweat, and I walked outside to get some fresh air, and then I saw the creature from my dream, it was scurrying about, and I grabbed my sword from inside the house, but when I came from the house, it was gone, I walked toward the last place it was, and then, I felt a hand clasping on to my heart, and a black ring appeared underneath me, I tried to break free, but something pulled down. Then I fell into unconscious...  
When I wore up, I was in a place made from bones of people passed on, and I figured that I was dead and in the Underworld. I took a step forward and I came face to face with Hades, who simply said, "Welcome to the Underworld! Now there is a reason why you're here and not dead." I looked around and said, "Well what is it?" Placing his hand on my shoulder, he waved his other hand making a circle appear with a person inside. "Ok listen, the reason why I brought you here was so you could take care of this...trouble maker...Hercules." I looked at the image, and I removed his hand from my shoulder and said, "All I need is to get back to the real world." Hades gained a giant grin on his face and said, "I can give you your freedom...But you need to get rid of Hercules for me..."  
Then, we were standing in the covered part of the Olympus Coliseum, and I watched him. Hercules seemed cocky, which would be his down fall, and then I slowly walked toward the Arena, and then pointed to him and said, "Hercules...I will fight you." He turned around and grabbed his sword, and I drew my Buster. He barley defeated me, and I slowly walked back to Hades and said, "It will take some time, but you will have Hercules dead." And I walked off, leaving Hades, and returned back to the Underworld.  
After a few days, Hades called me back to the Arena, and he pointed to the kid I saw in my dreams. "See that guy talking with Phil, I need you to get rid of him too." I leaned against the wall, with my arms folded and said, "All you contracted me for was Hercules, not for the kid." And then I started walking toward him. He had two other companions with him, a tall dog, and a short duck; I walked by them and said nothing.  
Then the kid was finally able to face me in battle, and although we had exchanged many blows to each other, he came out the victor, and I decided to give him an end of a keychain I had kept in my pocket, I returned to Hades, who was furious, "YOU LOST? HOW COULD YOU LOOSE TO A KID!" he shouted, and then I said, "Look, I fulfilled my end of the bargain, I tried my best, now release me now." He waived his hand over me, and I started to walk out of the Arena, but when I reached the gates to leave this world, something pulled me back.  
I slowly walked back to the Arena, and saw the kid running back to his waiting friends, I had my sword drawn as I walked, and saw a black feather fall to the ground, and your eyes met. It was him. The one I had sealed away... Questions started running through my mind, but I kept them to myself, as I readied for the endless battle ahead...One that would decide the Fate of all worlds... 


End file.
